Strange Happenings
by A-Dark-Angel-Has-Come
Summary: Two weird girls fall into the HP world on accident, But as they realise that more and more muggles are falling in, something must be done. Reviewers are the muggles so review!


**SARONA: **Okay, reviewers be kind and gentle, this is an experiment, and if you're nice enough, give me your name and I'll pull you in this story (We need more people here anyway) We're NOT Mary-Sue's we're weird fans and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, what IS normal anyway, lol, so please enjoy, tell me if you wanna join in and let's start!

* * *

**STRANGE HAPPENINGS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Where is she?" was the first intelligent quetion that echoed in both Paola's and Sarona's heads (the other questions were "What did i have for lunch?" "Why is that man talking to the banana?" and "Why is the earth round?").  
Both girls stood in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 at Kingscross train station.  
Paolahad chocolate hair with copper and blondish highlights, tanned skin, she was on a strike with her mom about the lengh of the hair, so she was letting it long, so it was about a little more than mid back, she was quite tall, and thin.

Sarona had blue hair twinged with a bit of green to make it look turqiose, her hair fell down to almost her waist, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with blue sneakers and a long sleeved t-shirt which read "don't follow in my footsteps...I walk into walls"

Where is she? Was the main question because both girls were at Kings Cross Station waiting for their friend to arrive at platform nine. Sarona leaned on the wall and played with her hair.  
"You know, i should have just stuck to red hair instead of trying to dye it blue"  
Paola grabbed a lock making Sarona narrow her eyes at her because of the pain.  
"But it is blue" Paola commented  
"Green Paola, it's green" Sarona pointed to a green patch.  
"I'll just say it's patchy" Paola said, she leaned on the wall next to Sarona and took out the 3rd Harry Potter book. Sarona rolled her eyes.

"You're reading it again?" She asked with amusement.  
"A devoted fan, MUST read it" Paola said defensively  
"You're only devoted to Snape, you don't even know what a hippogriff is!" Sarona waved her arms about.  
"Well neither do you-WOAH!" Paola and Sarona yelped as the wall they were leaning on gave way and let both girls slip through.

Sarona and Paola landed hard on their backs and looked around at the commotion happening in-  
"Platform 9 and three quarters?" Sarona asked increduously, getting up to her feet. Paola grabbed Sarona's wrist and pulled herself up, quickly shoving the book in her bag they both looked at the rushing crowd.

"Unreal" Paola muttered "Sarona we're here! We're in HP!" Paola whispered excitedly.  
'Are you sure this isn't just a hoax?" Sarona asked, the minute she finished both Sarona and Paola were being led away, they turned to see Molly Weasley pushing them through the crowd.

"There you go girls there you go, you must be new, standing still in the station never seen anything like it! Well Ron will get you through, RON!" Molly pushed Sarona and Paola into the middle of the crowd they were confused for a while before they saw Ron Weasley poke his head through the crowd and look at the two girls in confusion.  
"Ron could you take these girls to the train, they're new" Molly rushed "Bye girls!" Molly waved as she went away. Ron was soon joined by Hermione Granger.  
"Hello, my name is Hermione" Hermione shook their hands before turning to Ron "Lets go, the train leaves shortly" Hermione disappeared, Ron took Paola's wrist and led her away. But Sarona felt someone else take her wrist and lead her away.

Sarona looked up to see the back of someone's head, platinum blonde hair. She tried to wriggle free of his vice-like grip on her wrist but he was too strong.  
"Come on Parkinson I really don't want to miss the train" he growled, not turning around.  
"Parkinson?" Sarona muttered to herself.

Paola realised the minute she didn't see blue that her friend wasn't with her. Ron led Paola into a compartment which had Ginny, Harry and Hermione sitting in it.  
"Hi" Hermione said again as Paola sat next to her.  
"Ron where's my friend?" Paola asked nervously  
"Who?" Ron asked  
"The blue haired girl that was with me"  
"I thought that was Malfoy's friend" Ron said increduously Paola shook her head.  
"No she doesn't even know Malfoy, she's my friend" she corrected, Ron stood up.  
"Well then i'll go look for her, i saw Malfoy carrying her off" Ron said, Harry stood up too.  
"I'll go with you" he said, Ron and Harry exited the compartment.

"Parkinson what is your problem-Woah! You're not Parkinson!" Draco exclaimed when he dragged Sarona into a compartment and looked at her.  
'Of course I'm not---- what's a Parkinson? Is that like Parkinson's disease?" Sarona asked  
"What disease?" Draco asked  
"Oh now even YOU don't know what a Parkinson is...perfect" Sarona crossed her arms and took a seat. Draco frowned and seated himself opposite her.  
"Who are you anyway?" Sarona asked, knowing full well who he was.  
'Draco Malfoy" Draco introduced himself with a hint of smugness "And you are?"  
"Sarona Vadelle" Sarona said with the same hint of smugness, Draco recognised the fact that she was mocking him. Before he could point that out however another boy entered the compartment.  
"Hello Zabini" Draco drawled.  
"Malfoy" Blaise acknowledged, he turned to Sarona who was looking out the window, she turned to him.  
"Blaise Zabini" Blaise extended his hand, Sarona shook it "Sarona Vadelle"

"There you are!" Ron said when he spotted Sarona. Draco and Blaise narrowed their eyes at the sight of Harry and Ron.  
"The train hasn't even started yet and i was hoping not to have to see your hideous faces before then BUGGER OFF Potter!" Draco sneered, Sarona stood up making Draco and Blaise look confusedly at her.  
"Do you know where Paola is?" Sarona asked, Ron nodded and extended his hand, before Sarona could take it however, Blaise held her back.  
'You don't want to take his hand, you'll be contaminated" he sneered at Ron.  
"What has he sneezed on it or something?" Sarona said with a hint of annoyance.  
'No" Ron said  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he wiped his ass with it" Draco laughed.  
"Honestly" Sarona muttered, she took Ron's hand and he led her away from the laughing Slytherins.

"Paola, you're new here right?" Hermione said, Paola nodded. "Well which school were you in before this?" she asked.  
"I was in Beauxbatons" Paola said, wondering off into her imaginary world where she dreamed so often whenever she read the books.  
Ginny nodded in deep thought "I was homeschooled" she mentioned, Hermione looked at her, appalled.  
"Honestly what is it with you Purebloods, why are there no magical preeschools and primary's?" Hermione asked.  
"I figured you, Miss Granger, being so smart and everything, would know the answer to that"  
Hermione, Ginny and Paola looked up slowly to see that, standing in the doorway of their compartment, was Severus Snape.

* * *

**SARONA: **Paola's going to write the next one (OoOoOoO YAY!) and then me and then her again after me and then me again after her after me! and so on and so on, anyway review!


End file.
